Safety
by Jaelina-RouxSimm2396
Summary: There sat the Regalia, as beautiful as ever; her ebony paint glistened in the sun. Contained within her interior sat the guys, all looking worse for wear. As I moved closer, the feeling in my gut grew and grew. And the closer I got, I realised the feeling was not of relief, but of dread.


I was a mess. I didn't want to believe it, as I looked into the bathroom's mirror, but I had to admit it sooner or later. I felt as dishevelled as my appearance, my bloodshot eyes staring tiredly back at me. My hair was unruly from weaving my fingers between the locks and tugging for hours on end, and my cheeks had lost their slight plumpness due to my busy schedule and uneasiness.

This uneasiness was caused by the news I heard over the radio several days ago, of the Hydraeon awakening and evoking chaos and destruction on the city of Altissia. I knew for a fact that the Crown Prince Noctis and his closest friends Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis would have been caught up in the incident.

It was a shock to hear of Lady Lunafreya's disappearance, and all the talk in the area was all focused on where she could be. Of course, I was worried about her. She is my best friend's bride-to-be! But this feeling in my gut grew whenever I thought of the guys, especially Ignis.

He and I had begun a relationship about two years ago, and it was smooth and steady. We were both quite new to a relationship, so all it consisted of was hand holding, gentle and sweet kisses, and the want to be near each other, whenever we could.

I let out a shaky sigh as I wrapped my arms around myself, in an attempt to keep myself together. I walked out into the small but open living area of the motel apartment I was renting, and I continued my pacing, as I have been all afternoon. I was working in the shop not too far from the motel earlier today. I had acquired a part-time job while I was here, but after hearing the news, I begged the manager to let me work more hours, even if I received minimal pay.

I just needed something to preoccupy myself with, instead of doing what I am now. I didn't want to think of what was happening or what could happen to my friends and lover. It's funny, I had always been known for my over-active imagination, and I was proud of it too, but by the Six I cursed this trait of mine now.

As I started chewing a hole into my lip out of anxiousness, I heard the growl of an engine I thought I'd never hear from for a quite while longer. With a gasp, I ripped the apartment door wide open and ran outside towards the sound, scenes of 'what-ifs' running rampant through my mind. I didn't care that I looked dreadful, or seemed unhygienic, I just needed to see my boys.

There sat the Regalia, as beautiful as ever; her ebony paint glistened in the sun. Contained within her interior sat the guys, all looking worse for wear. As I moved closer, the feeling in my gut grew and grew. And the closer I got, I realised the feeling was not of relief, but of dread.

Gladio was driving. It was such a minor detail to notice, but he hardly ever drives, only Ignis or Noct. He looked worn out, as shown by his broad shoulders sloped downward in a hunch. Prompto was in the passenger seat, and didn't look better. Slouched in his seat, his arms were wrapped loosely around his front, similar to how I was holding myself a few moments ago, and his eyes a dull blue instead of his bright, shining blue hues. Giving a shaky breath, I moved my gaze to the other two occupants of the royal vehicle.

There sat Noctis, his body leaning up against the side of the Regalia, unconscious. However, it was Ignis who drew my attention away from Noct. He almost seemed to be the only one on edge inside the car, his back stiff and straight. I wondered why.

Gladio turned Regalia's engine off and was the first out of the car. He looked as if he was on a mission, moving around the car to Noct's side. Watching them all, I slowly moved closer.

"Gladio?" I questioned softly, and he paused, his hand on Noct's shoulder as he gently pushed the Prince towards Ignis, and his other on the door handle. He lifted his head and gazed at me. The fire that once burned in this man's eyes seemed to have been put out, leaving nothing but ash and smouldering smoke behind. I felt a dull sting behind my eyes as my breath hitched.

My eyes moved to Prompto, who has yet to move from the vehicle. "…Prom?" I murmured, as I shifted to him a little. He moved minutely, his head tilted slightly towards me, but no response. "Prompto?" I tried again, my voice quivering softly.

That seemed to get his attention. He turned his head and stared at me, and my heart tore. This cheerful chocobo lover, who I had known for since I was just a child, looked so broken and lost. I immediately felt tears well in my eyes, threatening to fall, and he saw that. He saw it clear as day, and he practically wilted at the sight. He glanced at the man in the seat who was next to Noct, who was now hanging limply in his Shield's arms, then back to me again, tears in his own eyes.

As Gladio moved around the car and started past me, I heard him and saw Prompto say in unity:

" _I'm sorry_."

The feeling had come back tenfold. Prompto made his way out of the car and towards me, his feet almost dragging against the ground. When he came within arm's length of me, he promptly pulled me to him in a hug, causing my face to bury gently into his chest. I instantly wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging his thin frame, and when his frame began to shake, we hugged each other tighter. I heard him snivel slightly into my hair and I felt a tear drop on the top of my head.

After a moment, he pulled away, wiping at his red face. However, before I even had the chance to open my mouth and ask him questions, he excused himself and quickly followed the path Gladio took. I watched him leave, faintly hurt and confused, but the rustle of clothes pulled my focus from Prompto's retreating form.

"_?" Ignis called out softly, as he carefully moved out of the Regalia. I exhaled a shaken sigh once more as I moved to him.

"Iggy…" I breathed. His head turned towards me, but he wasn't looking _at_ me. Something was amiss.

"…Hello, love", he murmured. I could tell he was attempting to sound endearing, but he sounded exhausted.

My brows furrowed as I neared him, and it wasn't until then that I noticed a mark on his face behind his glasses. No… That wasn't…?

"…Iggy?" My breath trembled as that mark resembled more and more of a scar, and a large one too. It covered his left eye entirely and the surrounding skin as well. "What…?"

He sighed as he stepped carefully in my direction. I stood unfocused, as I tried to process how he could have gained that scar. I refocused as I heard him stumble as the tip of his shoe hit an imbedded rock in the ground, and I quickly caught him. A small breath of air left me when Ignis fell against me, and a curse left him as he hurriedly attempted to right himself. It was then that it occurred to me.

He was blind.

I shook my head. No, I… I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. There was no way on Eos he was…

I gazed up to Ignis's eyes… Those beautiful light green eyes that shone with adoration into mine, were closed behind shaded glasses.

"I-Ignis…?" His lips pulled down slightly in a frown, my whimper was loud and clear in his ears, and he knew he was the cause of it. He reached up, his hands fumbling just past my ears, but I knew what he wanted. I gently caught his hands and held them to the sides of my jaw, and his thumbs immediately began to rub soft circles on my cheekbones, just below my eyes. His long fingers curled themselves into the hair on the nape of my neck.

"_, I'm… I…" he stuttered his words. "I-I'm… sorry." At that moment, all of the emotions I had bottled up inside me was released in a torrent, and tears flowed freely down my face, rolling over his still-caressing thumbs. I shook my head and I clutched onto the front of his elbow-length shirt, scrunching it tightly in my hands. He pulled me closer, letting my forehead rest against his chest as I sobbed, and he held the back of my head with a hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist. He clutched me as tightly to him as I was to me.

We stood in beside the Regalia for Gods know how long, comforting one another in each other's arms. For, at this moment, we were safe. We knew that we were safe with each other. And we knew that the safety we brought to one another was what would guide us through in the unforeseeable future.


End file.
